¡Pregúntale al aventurero!
by Desconocida
Summary: Los personajes de Ooo y Aaa han venido desde muy lejos para responder las preguntas de sus fans. Pasen y pregunten. Jake: ¡Auxilio! !Nos tiene secuestrados! *La autora le recoloca su mordaza y continua nerviosamente* ¡Los estamos esperando! PD: Perdonen mi pésimo coreano u.u
1. Chapter 1

En una sala oscura. Se encontraban todos nuestros amados personajes del programa 'Hora de Aventura'. La mayoría ya estaba despertando de "_agradable" _siesta.

**Finn:** *sobándose la cabeza* Pos' ora? ¿Dónde estamos?

**Jake:** Ay no se jovencito *alarga su brazo hasta tocar algo*

**PG:** ¡OYE! ¡QUIEN SE A ATREVIDO A TOCAR ESTOS GRUMOS! *se va indignada pero choca contra algo*

**Arcoíris:** 조심해!

**Jake:** ¡Arcoíris! Ay mamacita, ¿Dónde estás?

**Arcoíris:** 여기에서 나는

**Marceline:** Bonnibel… ¿SERIAS TAN AMABLE DE QUITAR TU REAL TRASERO DE MI CARA?

**Finn:** ¿PB? ¿Marcy?

**Marceline:** *con sarcasmo* Nooo… El Rey Helado.

**Rey Helado**: ¿Alguien me habló?

**Finn y Jake:** *en posición de ataque* ¡Rey Helado!

**Rey Helado:** ¿Qué paso chamacos? ¿Dónde estamos?

**Finn:** *guardando su espada* Espera… Sin el Rey Helado no hizo esto… Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?

**Jake:** Seguramente enloquecimos anoche y acabamos nuevamente en la 'Nocheosfera'

**Marceline:** Jake… Si estuviéramos en 'Nocheosfera' ¡YO LO SABRIA! *poniendo cara de enojo*

**Jake:** Bueno pero no te enojes *escondiéndose detrás de Finn*

**Desconocida:** *saliendo de la nada* Están en mi programa de entrevistas.

**Todos**: ¡AAAHH!

Jake se asustó tanto que se encogió y se metió en el gorro de Finn.

**PB:** ¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí?

**Desconocida:** Con *hurga en sus bolsillos* ¡esto! *saca triunfante un bate de beisbol*

**Finn:** *con voz aguda* Oye… Tu… Nos… Golpeaste… Con… Eso *aparece un tic en su ojo izquierdo*

**Desconocida:** No *vuelve a guardar el bate*… Mande a mi amigo *señala su bolsillo* a ir por ustedes. Lamento si fue un poco rudo. Pero él se manda solo.

**PB:** ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

**Desconocida:** Me alegro que pregunte, Dulce Princesa. Verá los traje aquí para que ustedes *señala a todo el elenco* respondan las preguntas de los usuarios o visitantes de la maravillosa página de Fanfiction. Por supuesto los que quieran sus respuestas tienen que dejar un review con sus preguntas. No hay límite, pueden hacer las que quiera. *se gira hacia la pantalla y sonríe, pero nadie recibe una sonrisa ya que ¡ESTO NO ES TELEVISIÓN!* También pueden enviar PM Con el asunto 'Pregúntale al aventurero'. Esperamos sus preguntas.

**Finn**: Espera, espera. Nosotros jamás aceptamos esto.

**Desconocida:** Bueno, tal vez necesiten tener otras 'charla' con mi pequeño amigo. *dice rebuscando en sus bolsillos*

**Jake:** ¡NOO! *Le tapa la boca a Finn* Gustosos responderemos *rie nerviosamente*

**Marceline:** Bueno… Solo una última pregunta ¡¿POR QUÉ LA PENUMBRA?!

Las luces se encienden mostrando el contenido de la sala. Una pantalla donde se mostraran las preguntas y diversas sillas y sillones para la presentadora y sus invitados.

**Desconocida:** Los estamos esperando.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tal vez algunos me conozcan por los reviews que dejo en sus historias... O tal vez no ._. **

**Bueno primero que nada soy Desconocida, literalmente. Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir una historia de HDA pero no llegaba a mi un tema en especial... Y he leido varios fics con este tipo de tematica asi que dije ¿por que no?**

**Pueden hacer cuantas preguntas puedan a cualquier personaje... Abarcamos desde Ooo hasta Aaa, incluso pueden preguntarme a mi, si quieren ._.**

**¡Glob! ¡Marceline esta aqui! La acosare :DD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... No dejen a mis queridos personajes plantados, tanto que me costo traerlos u.u**

**Se despide: Desconocida**

**P.D.: Ya vieron los nuevos episodios 'Sky Witch' y 'Frost & Fire'... Espero no ser la unica traumada ._.**

**¡Cambio y fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mio. Pero eso ya lo saben.**

* * *

**Parte I**

* * *

El escenario se ilumina dando a conocer a la presentadora y a sus invitados.

**Desconocida**: Si, bueno... A pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique esto ._. ¿Tres semanas? No se... Tenia que aprovechar a mis estrellas *_mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo_*

**PersonaImaginariaDelPublico**: ¡A nadie le importa! ¡Danos nuestras respuestas!

**Desconocida:** Si ._. Empecemos

* * *

**la:** 1. Finn ¿por que te comportaste como un tonto con la princesa de flama?

**Finn:** Yo solo quería volver a soñar T^T

**Desconocida**: Bueno sí fuiste un idiota... Un poco

**Jake**: Déjenlo esta chavo. *_le da un abrazo*_

**Finn:** Tienen que admitir que era un gran sueño T^T

2. ¿volveras a pretender a la DP?

**Finn:** Creo que ya no es mi tipo..._*se sonroja*_

**DP:** ¿A qué te refieres con tu tipo?

**Desconocida:** Sí, ¿acaso tienes un tipo?

**Finn:** Bueno e-este _*Empieza a balbucear como el idiota que es*_

**Desconocida:**_ *Saca una libreta de quien sabe donde*_ Marceline toma nota...

**Marceline:** ¿Yo para que quiero eso?

**Desconocida:** ¡OBEDECE EL FINNCELINE!

**TodosMenosLaAutoraQueEstaSentadaEnUnaEsquinaSusurr andoIncoherenciasYesteEsUnNombreMuyLargoSiLlegaste HastaAquiDejaUnReviewConTuPregunta:** O.O

3. Jake ¿volveras a ayudar a finn a conseguir una novia?

**Jake**: Creo que mi muchachito ya puede sholo...

**Finn**: *más rojo que Santa Claus en Navidad*

4. DP ¿estabas celosa cuando finn y la PF andaban?

**DP:** ¡NO! Sólo estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Ooo y de Finn

**Desconocida:** ¿O sea que sí estabas celosa?

**DP:** Como había dicho la PF es muy inestable y...

**Jake:** ¡Nada, estabas celosa!

**Jake y Desconocida:** *_con tono burlón_* Celosa, celosa, celosa...

**DP:** ¡La cuenta porfis!*_nerviosa_*

5. ¿amas a finn?

**DP:** *_escupe el agua*_

**Desconocida**: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

**DP:** ¡Yo qué se! Es tu fic...

**Desconocida:** _*hablándole a algún ser imaginario*_ ¡Producción!

_*grillos*_

6. Marcy ¿antes eras amiga de la DP?

**Marceline:** Ñee... La toleraba

**DP:** *con sarcasmo* ¿En serio?

**Marceline**: Dijeron Marcy...

7. Si es asi entonces ¿como termino su amistad?

**Marceline:** Sólo me apiade de ella... La fracasada no tenía amigos...

**DP:** Vaya debo de ser la chica más afortunada de aquí

**Marceline:** Esa es la actitud _*levanta el pulgar aprobatoriamente*_

8. Rey Helado ¿algun dia dejaras de secuestrar princesa?

**Rey Helado:** No ._.

**Finn:** Sobre mi cadáver _*saca su espada*_

**Desconocida**: Denle algo de crédito al señor... No tendrían tanta aventura de no ser por él.

**Jake:** Tiene razón, hermano. De algo sirve el vejete...

8. ¿por eres tan pervertido a veces?

**Rey Helado:** Es mi naturaleza... Además a las nenas les encanta eso _*mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo*_

9. ¿enserio no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?

**Rey Helado:** _*ríe histéricamente_* Claro que sí... Ayer Gunther me contó de los problemas que tiene para educar a Gatito y yo le dije tienes que tener mano dura con el muchacho y el me dijo 'cuac' y le respondí yo te enseñare como y...

**Desconocida:** Ok, ya entendimos ni recuerdas nada...

**Rey Helado:** Pero estaba por contar la mejor parte... _*inserte cara triste aqui*_

* * *

**Guest**: 1. Mi pregunta va para Marceline: ¿Por qué buscaste la ayuda de la Dulce Princesa para buscar a Hambo?

**Marceline:** Necesitaba su cerebro de nerd y eso ._.

2. ¿Sabias que la DP tuvo que entregar la camiseta que le regalaste para recuperar a Hambo?

**Marceline:** ¿En serio? Sabía que no apreciabas los buenos...

**DP:** ¿Querías a Hambo o no?

**Marceline:** Bueno tal vez yo y Maja habríamos podido tener una pequeña charla ***se truena los nudillos***... ¿Ves esto? *_señala su puñ_o* También te puedo dar a probar un poco...

**DP**: ¿No puedes resolver algo sin violencia?

**Marceline**: Pff... No, no seas ñoña

* * *

**Luke Trengo:** Esta es una pregunta para Finn: ¿Te gusta Marcy,ahora que rompiste con la PF?

**Finn:** Estee... *nervioso* De hecho voy a arreglar las cosas con PF. _*se sonroja*_**[1]**

**Desconocida:** Eso no responde la primera pregunta... ¿Te gusta Marcy?

**Finn:** Es sólo mi mejor amiga_*rie nerviosamente*_ ¿Pasamos a la siguiente pregunta?

* * *

**Dragonlector:** 1. Todos(menos Marceline):¿sabian que el rey helado era el "padrasto" de Marceline?

**Finn y Jake:** Si. Marcy nos lo contó.

**Jake:** De hecho la historia era diferente... Algo sobre un héroe con poderes de estiramiento que salvaba al mundo y le daban pay de manzana por ser tan bueno, sin dejar de lado lo guapetón que era...*se frota la pansha* Mmm... Pay

**Finn:** Yo entendí una versión totalmente distinta...

2. Marceline ¿como que tipo de padre concideras a el rey helado cuando era Simon?

**Marceline:** ¿Qué tipo? ¿Existen clasificaciones de padres o algo así?

**Desconocida:** No lo se... Tu solo sonríe y asiente... O sólo RESPONDE

**Marceline:** Pff... Supongo que lo considero un amigo o algo así... Yo TENGO un padre

3. Entre Simon y Hudson ¿a quien consideras un mejor padre para ti?

**Marceline:** Ninguno esta capacitado para cambiar pañales.

4. (se que esto me va doler)¿conociste a tu madre?

**Marceline:** Si... En serio, viejo. Tendré un colapso emocional si me sigues preguntando estas cosas.

5. Finn (esto talvez sea gracioso,y doloroso para mi)¿aun le tienes miedo al oceano y a los payasos?

**Finn:** No es miedo es prevención_*llora en un rincón*_

6. Jake y Arcoiris(seran grasiosas sus reacciones)¿quien cuida a sus hijos en

estos momentos?

**Arcoiris:**광선은 어디입니까, Jake? *_pose amenazadora de lluviacornio_*

**Jake:** Amh... No lo se *c_ara de asustado en parte por sus hijos en parte por su esposa_* **[Continuará...]**

* * *

**Little Dark Sapphire: **1. Rey Helado ¿Odias a Finn y Jake? ¿O los consideras tus amigos?

**Rey Helado:** ¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso? _*Inserte el meme Forever Alone en su rostro*_

2. Finn ¿Que harías por regresar con Flama?

**Finn:** No se ._. Tal vez explicarle lo que paso en realidad... No soy bueno con esas cosas T^T

**Jake:** Tranquilo, hermano. Yo te ayudaré.

**Marceline**: Cuando lo "ayudas". Las cosas no salen bien. _*recordando los acontecimientos en 'Come With Me' y haciendo muecas_*

**Jake:** Cállese _*tono Eugenio Derbez XD_*

2. Marceline: Ademas de vampiro ¿Eres gótica? Por que parece XD

**Marceline:** Haha, no ._. Mi ropa es genial.

**Desconocida:** Si *¬*

**Marceline:**_ *se aleja lentamente*_

* * *

**VioletStreat: 1. **Marcy, porque demonios te rapaste media cabeza en el episodio Come With Me?!

**Marceline:** Si, en realidad es una historia graciosa _*sonrie_*. Implica lobos apapacho y un MUY enojado Golem.

2. Finn, espero no parecer atrevida, pero... es cierto que Marceline te gusta?

**Finn**: Estee... Yo, creo que... ¡SIGUIENTE! _*huye de ahí*_

3. Lady Arcoiris y Jake: Chicos, como demonios se quedó Arcoiris embarazada por un puñetero perro?!

**Desconocida:** ¿En serio quieres saber? *mirada pervertida*

**Jake:** Mira... Cuando mamá arciris y papá perro mágico se quieren mucho, mucho, MUCHO... Deciden que es momento de pasar al nivel 15...

**Finn:** Viejo no quiero oír eso D:

**Jake:** Pero los lectores...

**Desconocida:** Dejemoslo para otra ocasión

* * *

**yo:** , ¿te gusta el chocolate?

Desconocida: ¡UNA PREGUNTA PARA MI! *salta y rueda por todo el lugar*... Y no, no me gusta el chocolate. Lo sé, golpeame _*recibe el golpe de el/la lector/a*_

2. Finn, ¿Que sentiste al romper con la princesa flama?

**Finn:** Una ligera depresión combinada con un burrito de todo que comí esa mañana. Nada bueno.

3. Marceline si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿Cual seria? uno que venga de tus mas grandes anhelos

**Marceline**: Eso me lo guardare para mi.

4. Rey Helado, ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa? y ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?:3

**Rey Helado:** Repito... ¿AMIGO? *forever alone* Y... ¿a tu casa? Luego quien es el pervertido. _*En un susurro* Dejame tu dirección *guiño*._

* * *

**[1]: ¿Como se supone que ponga *se sonroja* sin que suene gay?**

**N/A: ¡HOLA! Hola, hola, hola... ¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí? ¿Se cansaron de esperar sus respuestas? Woow... Han pasado muchas cosas desde que publique esto. Primero no crei que funcionaría y luego puf no se cuantos reviews y PM en mi cuenta. ¿Asi se siente ser popular?**

**No pude responder las preguntas de todos porque ya tenia las seleccionadas en un archivo. Solo tenia que hacer que los personajes confesaran sus secretos *tortura* ¿Quien puso eso ahi? **

**Como sea ya saben que hacer: Review, Follow. Favorite.**

**Es sencillo :D Y tambien saben que se acepta de todo: felicitaciones, correciones, criticas {constructivas y destructivas}, amenazas de muerte, invitaciones a organizaciones terroristas. TODO**


End file.
